


stuck in a rut

by discountghost



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Breeding Kink, Degradation, Husbands in love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, San in Heat, Smut, Sub!San, Sub!Yunho, dom!seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountghost/pseuds/discountghost
Summary: San wants pups, and he has two very willing -- and very exhausted -- alphas to help him out.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 13
Kudos: 285





	stuck in a rut

**Author's Note:**

> For @yunsanbot on twt  
Thank you for your patience!

The trouble began — maybe not  _ trouble. _

Yunho wouldn’t call it trouble. It wasn’t the right word for it, but it wasn’t far off from what they were experiencing. Presently, there was a fucked out San practically  _ purring _ in his lap. The swell of his knot kept the two of them locked together and he really,  _ really _ needed some water in him or he might pass out. But — the trouble.

The trouble started when San began working at the daycare. Not, began. No; Yunho was getting this a little mixed up, but it might have had to do with the omega in his lap still. San ground his hips down, as if trying to force Yunho’s knot further in him. The alpha yelped, hand flying to the other’s hip to hold him still.

As he was saying — thinking? — the trouble began at the daycare San worked at. He wasn’t sure which of the children had done it. Yunho liked kids well enough; they were cute and interesting and sometimes funny when they did weird things. He’d seen several of the kids and the way they interacted with San when he’d gone to drop something off or pick him up.  _ Cute. _ But he’d enjoyed watching this for a time and then going home from there. 

San, however, had not felt the same way. Yunho loved that his husbands brought their work home with them. Seonghwa, his books. San, the endless stories of what the kids had done. But the real trouble began when San asked for pups. Yunho could never deny him anything, and this was much the same. (And okay, maybe Yunho did like the idea of them having pups of their own, just to see the way San would smile.) He swallowed, let his head fall back on the couch. San whined at the movement, curled up further on his lap.

“San, we gotta take a break.”

The omega peered up at him, blissfully fucked out and heat-delirious. Hair stuck to his sweat slick skin and cheeks a lovely rosy color — if he wasn’t knot deep in San, he certainly would have wanted to be at the sight. Seonghwa would be home soon and then he could take over. Hopefully. 

He loved San, he really did. But he feared his dick might fall off.

His jaw clenched as he felt his knot soften. Yunho had, for the most part, protested them being on the couch, but there wasn’t much reason that he could talk into San when he was in heat. Off his suppressants, he was more of a menace than usual. Inhibition at its absolute lowest, he wasted little time in crawling on all fours to Yunho on the couch. He’d been minding his business — just sitting there, watching television and then he was getting his dicked sucked. Not that he protested it entirely.

And maybe now he regretted it a little. San whined, high and right next to his ear. Never mind separating himself from San; he needed a  _ drink. _ He hefted the other up, San’s legs wrapping around his waist. Each step jolted him into San, the other whining. He rocked his hips weakly down and Yunho winced at the feel of cooling cum sliding down his junk. The things he did for love.

It was awkward trying to pour out a glass of orange juice and drink it with hand occupied holding up a squirming San. He’d just gotten the glass to his lips when the door opened and Hwa’s voice drifted in from the entry, “I’m home.”

San leaned against Yunho’s chest, scent filling the kitchen and probably the rest of their apartment. It was a heavy cloud that wouldn’t dissipate even when Yunho had first opened the windows this morning.

“Welcome home.” The two of them spoke at once, San’s voice hoarse and fucked out while Yunho’s sounded on the verge of death.

Seonghwa seemed to take a moment to assess the situation, gaze dropping down to where San and Yunho were locked together. The other alpha could only smile sheepishly. “We didn’t make a complete mess of the couch.”

“We just got that in.”

“I know. I just — he came onto me!”

Hwa sighed, set his bag down. “We still have that deep cleaning vacuum. We can use it. As for him.” His lips pressed together in a flat line, far from amused with the situation as Yunho cradled San in his arms. “I’ll switch with you.”

“Oh,  _ thank God, _ I don’t think I can feel my balls.”

Seonghwa grimaced, closed his eyes. “I don’t think I needed to know that.”

“You seem to have no problem telling me these things when we—”

“Nope.  _ No. _ I just got home.” Hwa stormed off toward their bedroom, leaving Yunho with San in his arms still before he ducked his head back. “C’mon so we can switch.”

The bed was still unmade and it reeked of some kind of spice mixed into warm milk. Yunho might have heard Seonghwa say it was tumeric, but he was still not thinking straight with each accidental thrust of his cock into San as he walked. The other mewled as he laid him down, pulling out slowly. His gut churned and his dick twitched weakly at the sight of his cum leaking out of San, still gaping from where the knot had plugged him up. He swallowed, glanced at Seonghwa before leaning forward to press a kiss to San’s forehead. Finally — he could get some hydration without having to do some sort of olympic feat. 

Hwa’s scent lingered under the heavy layer of San’s, the faint bite of firewood and something floral comforting. He sighed as he leaned back against the counter. Hwa might have something to say about his bare ass being where they made food, but he’d probably be more mortified if he remembered the one night he’d come home from a shift bartending to find a drunk Hwa and San going at it on the dining room table. Or, more importantly, that Yunho had once used a cucumber on San, only for them to eat the same one in a salad. At least they’d washed it.

He downed another glass of orange juice and gargled with some water before swallowing that, too. He could already hear San whining for him in the bedroom, scent thickening as it mixed with Hw’a’s. He inhaled deeply as he stumbled back to the room, newly hydrated. San rolled onto his stomach when Yunho returned, hips rocking as he rut up against the bed with Seonghwa over him. The other alpha had barely undressed; kicked off his shoes and his tie was strewn on the floor. 

As much as Seonghwa liked to posture himself as being the pillar of self-control around San, they knew otherwise was the case. The wet pop of his lips letting go of skin as he looked up was enough information to know that he’d been busy sucking marks into the other’s skin. There’d be a blooming ring of marks around his neck if Yunho looked.

San gave another whine, muffled by the mattress he was pressed into. Seonghwa lifted off of him enough that the omega could raise a hand and beckon their mate forward. He slotted himself under San, nose pressed into his neck as he breathed in deep. They might have been going at it for hours before Seonghwa had returned home, but every time San so much as sighed dreamily like this, Yunho felt his hormones jump like a horny teenager going through his first rut. 

The omega giggled — the fact that he still had the  _ energy _ to do that was a little amazing — at the spike in Yunho and Seonghwa’s scent in the room. It shifted to a pur as Seonghwa teethed at his neck, veering close to his scent gland. Twin marks (two sets of teeth dug in eagerly) had scarred there only a year prior. The flesh was pink and pocked, but sometimes San still reacted to it like they’d only just bitten down into him. San’s scent filled the room as another wave of slick left him covered in himself and Yunho’s cum. The amount of cleaning they would need to do might be ungodly, but Yunho was pretty sure Hwa wasn’t that concerned about it now.

He watched his two mates, mesmerizing as San mewled as Hwa flipped him over to face him. He wasted little time in unzipping his fly and sliding into San to lazily fuck into him. A long day of work only to come back and to San, needy and whimpering had always sounded appealing to Yunho. But that was pre-heat, pre-baby-wanting San. They’d gotten trigger happy and started early. 

_ That _ had been an interesting time. 

San moaned what had to be his name, though it broke off as Seonghwa picked up his pace. The slow grind of his hips was replaced with a hard thrust and then back again. Yunho swallowed, leaned in to pepper San’s face with kisses. He kissed the corner of his lips as he moaned, laced their fingers together as Seonghwa one particularly cruel thrust that forced him further up the bed. His head swam with nothing but San and Seonghwa as the seconds blurred into minutes as Seonghwa was groaning into his mouth as he came. His thrusts grew sloppy, uncoordinated with San’s thrusts as he worked his knot into the other.

He leaned back to catch sight of Seonghwa’s knot forcing itself past the puffy rim of San’s hole with each thrust, San opening up further to accommodate it. Two more hard thrusts and Hwa was balls deep in San once more, bracing himself with his hands on either side of the other. It’d be a couple minutes before he could move.

Yunho knee-walked behind them, reaching around Hwa to undo the buttons of his shirt. He pressed kisses, let his teeth leave stray marks on the other’s alphas neck. He undressed the other as best he could while still connected with San, pulling down his trousers to his thighs, then his knees when he lifted himself slightly.

San watched with hooded eyes as Yunho worked on Seonghwa. He had some inches on the other alpha, but it felt like Yunho dwarfed him entirely sometimes. Now was one of those times, his hands on Hwa’s waist large. The omega whined, rolled his hips and Seonghwa hissed. He leaned forward slightly and this gave Yunho exactly what he wanted as he fit his dick between the cleft of Hwa’s cheeks. A soft noise of surprise faded into a pleasant hum as Yunho rutted his cock between Seonghwa’s cheeks. Not enough friction to have him coming, but enough to tide him over until he could get the other ready for him. It jostled the other slightly, earning them both a moan from San for their trouble.

Yunho slipped his fingers between Seonghwa’s cheeks, teasing at his hole. Hwa jolted, whined as he glanced over his shoulder as best he could at Yunho. He gave a grin in response.

“I thought you were tired.” Hwa groaned, bit down his lip as he rocked back onto Yunho’s finger. Fingers. He slid another inside, using the slick from San to smooth the way.

Yunho shrugged, as if it weren’t a big deal. “I bounce back quickly.”

Seonghwa huffed, turned his gaze on San who’d giggled again. Lazy and drawled out, he reached up to hold onto Hwa’s biceps and pull himself up to kiss the other. Yunho watched the two over Seonghwa’s shoulder, fingers still working. The two swallowed each other’s moans with ease that only came from them doing this often. He licked his lips, considered what they could do next, but then Hwa was sighing as he pulled out of San, nearly rocking back onto Yunho’s cock in the process. 

San and Seonghwa parted, the older leaning his forehead on the omega’s as he caught his breath. The separation left San desperate; tears in his eyes and hands working to keep Seonghwa close. The two alphas watched, not quite in awe but certainly not in dismay, as he cried. Cheeks red — no longer that soft pink, but a blotchy red version of it — and hardly forming coherent sentences as fat tears streaked hot down his face. They mixed with drool and sweat, pooling in the grooves of his neck. 

His mind decided to remind them that they’d tried before. That they’d tried and failed (something about consistency and missed timing; it had just been San and Hwa, the alpha livid and the omega quiet). Seonghwa shushed him, cooed about it being okay. Yunho didn’t think it was  _ just _ about San wanting pups, but he figured now wasn’t the time to talk about it. Not like they could when San  _ finally _ passed out. The two alphas sighed, partly for different reasons, as they watched the slow rise and fall of San’s chest in his sleep.

San had been quiet since he woke up.

Not, a bad sort of quiet — the kind that made Yunho worry no less, though. Like he had something on his mind. Even wrapped up in blankets in an impromptu nest on their living room floor, he seemed a thousand miles away. Hwa fretted over him — brought him a warm mug of tea, then milk, then tea again until the omega whined that he’d have to pee soon and that he was too comfortable to get up. Yunho slotted himself behind him in the blankets, wrapped them both back up again as they put on something to play in the background.

“You’re scared.” Maybe he was wrong. He would like to be. 

But he wasn’t. “Yeah.”

“Why?”

“What if…” San paused, stared down into his mug a moment before looking up toward the television. “What if I can’t get pregnant?”

“San…”

“What if it’s  _ me? _ That I’m the reason it isn’t working. What if we’re just doing all of this for nothing and I’m just wasting your time—”

“San, you are most definitely not wasting our time and we would never blame you.” Seonghwa’s voice was firm, but soft. Enough that it left Yunho feeling the effects of the comforting pheromones he was putting out. “I know that you want pups.” He set down a plate of fruit, sitting down beside them on the floor. “I would do anything to give you that.”

“Sometimes things don’t work out. But we have plenty of other options. We could adopt; there are plenty of children that are in need of a home. And I know you would be able to give them that.” He pressed a kiss to San’s cheek, cupping his face and holding him close a moment. “We don’t know what’s going to happen, but it’s not your fault.”

San broke down into tears, his hormones swinging like a pendulum. He turned his head, pressed his lips to Seonghwa’s. They slotted together with so much ease it made Yunho’s heart clench. He swallowed, slipped his hands under San’s shirt to rest warm on the other’s soft abdomen. San choked on a sob, one free hand slipping over Yunho’s. His hands were small over the alpha’s it almost made him coo. But then San was pulling away from Seonghwa, voice thick.

“I wanna have pups.” More tears rolled down as he tried to swipe them away. His voice went low. “I want to be so full of them I can’t move, Seonghwa.” He turned to face Yunho, and the alpha might have felt his dick twitch. “I want to breed me so full so I can’t think of anything else.”

San knew how to push buttons. At least, for what he wanted that wasn’t too outrageous. But this wasn’t just San pushing buttons. This wasn’t just him feeding into the moment. His scent flooded Yunho’s senses, crashed into him like a tidal wave. Seonghwa was no different; his expression darkened as he gripped at San’s neck.

“You should know how to ask for things.” The snarl that rumbled from his chest had Yunho giving his own response, a growl that clawed up his throat as he pressed his face into the crook of San’s neck. “Are you too heat dumb to know how to do that? Can’t think of anything else but getting a cock in you?”

San whimpered, rolled his hips back onto Yunho. The alpha nipped at the scent gland, licked a stripe over the shallow teeth marks. San shuddered as Yunho’s hands gave him a squeeze, trailed down into the waistband of his sweatpants. Yunho’s fingers toyed with the plug nestled deep in his ass, sloppily keeping all of both Seonghwa and Yunho’s cum inside him. Seonghwa’s jaw clenched as he pulled San down.

“If you can’t use your mouth to ask politely for things, why don’t you put it good use doing something else it’s good at?” 

Seonghwa opened his fly, pumping his hand over his cock before feeding it into San’s mouth. The other hummed, pleased with the dick occupying his mouth. Hwa himself looked like a cat that got the cream, though in this case it was more like he was giving it out. A smile tugged his lips upward as San swallowed around him, whined a little as he pulled lightly at the other’s lips. The stretch distracted him from Yunho shifting him around. The other alpha manhandled him onto all fours, back forced into an arch while a finger looped into the ring at the end of the plug. San whined again as Yunho pulled the plug out slowly, then slid it right back in place. He rocked back on the motion, back onto the plug and then right down ont Hwa’s cock as the other slipped deeper into his mouth.

Hwa held his head still, rolled his hips as he got to his knees. Seonghwa wouldn’t say that he was a particular well endowed alpha. Perhaps just a little above average, when compared to Yunho. Or, maybe that was how San had described it during a round wedged between the two of them. Yunho now, was growing tired of teasing the omega, the sweet sounds of his work filling his and Seonghwa’s ears.

San hallowed his cheeks, bobbed his head as best he could with Hwa holding him in place. Hwa allowed him to pull off to give kitten licks and then a fat stripe up the underside of the alpha’s dick. Hwa shuddered.

“See, you do know how to use your mouth. Maybe we should just keep you like this if that’s all you’re good for.” Before San could so much as open his mouth to protest, let alone moan as Yunho slid into the omega with little difficulty, Seonghwa was filling him with his own cock. The omega seemed distressed a moment, unsure of which way to rock, to bob his head. His eyes fluttered shut and sobbed softly.

Yunho groaned as San tightened around him, the room filled with the gross squelch of the cum already inside the omega as he fucked into him. Flesh slapped on flesh, reverberating around the room and drowning out the low sounds of the television. Hwa tipped his head back, revealed the delicate curve of his neck. If he was close enough, Yunho might have reached out and fit his hand over the soft flesh and pressed down like the man wanted. But even with his long limbs, there was too much space between them. They ran the risk of serious squishing San between the two of them, already impaled on their cocks.

His throat went dry as he shifted his hips, and watched as Hwa rose slightly. San’s eyes fluttered open as he was forced to his feet by both of them getting up. His fingers went to Hwa’s thighs, holding on his toes were soon barely touching the ground. He whined, practically suspended on the two dicks. His thighs trembled as he lifted his legs to wrap around Yunho’s hips. Yunho held onto the omega’s hips thrust into him hard enough to make him choke on Seonghwa’s cock.

Even with his mouth stuffed full, San was loud enough that they might have worried that they would have to apologize to their neighbors if they were in their right minds. (They’d had to do that once before; San baked a plate of cookies under the watchful eye of Seonghwa and Yunho taste-testing to make sure they were given their neighbor a suitable apology.) But they were too far gone for that. Yunho’s hands gripped hard enough on the omega’s hips that he would surely be leaving bruises that the other would coo at sweetly.

He snapped his head up as Seonghwa spoke, “Yunho, set him down.”

He did as told, letting San’s feet touch the floor once more. He slowed his thrusts, groaning low in his throat. Slowed enough that he was doing no more than grinding against the other. Seonghwa let his cock slip from San’s mouth, making the other whine. 

“Look at you, being held up by someone strong like Yunho. Is that what you want when you’re full of pups? For us to carry you around because you’re so full?” San moaned, nodded his head.

“Please,  _ please _ breed me. Wanna be your breeding hole.” San slurred through his response, though the attempt to be coherent was admirable. “ _ Please.” _

“Lift him.” Yunho blinked, unsure of what to do. Until Seonghwa pushed San back onto Yunho’s chest. A Soft “Oh” left him as he scrambled to hold up San’s legs for the other. A low keen filled the room from San as Hwa stepped closer. He took a moment to admire their husband, already fucked out and he hadn’t even come yet. 

Yunho yelped as Seonghwa pushed against him, tried to use the dripping slick and come to ease his way into San alongside him. The already tight fit felt like it was constricting him, Hwa groaning when he finally joined him. Yunho let San inch down onto them both, the omega’s head thrown back as he slipped down to the hilt. Seonghwa latched onto his neck, shifting inside the other.

He couldn’t think beyond much else of  _ move _ and  _ hips, _ a desperate churning in his gut that told him he wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer. Messy thrusts that didn’t align well with Seonghwa’s, out of sync and but matching in enthusiasm as they rut into San, soon slowed as he felt his balls tighten. He shuddered, leaned forward to whimper at Hwa in a plea for a kiss. Seonghwa gave nice kisses; his full lips were nice over Yunho’s, smothering the satisfied moans that came from him. The other licked his bottom lip, bit his teeth into the flesh until Yunho whined and pulled away in favor of watching him sloppily kiss San. The other’s eyes had rolled back into head, eyelashes fluttering as little noises were fucked out of him. 

He wasn’t sure who came first. He just knew that one moment he was babbling something at San — perhaps praises to battle the filth that Seonghwa spewed at them both — and then the next Hwa was biting into his shoulder. The other showed little restraint as his teeth broke flesh, drawing blood. Yunho groaned, legs wobbling. They stumbled back, a beast with one too many legs until they collapsed on the couch in a limp mass. Their breathing was the only thing that filled the space. Hot with them crammed together, Hwa drew back first and froze, something like a cry leaving him. San shifted, and then they realized what the trouble of this was.

They’d gotten too ambitious. One of them should have pulled out first and now, for lack of any other way to describe it: they were stuck. Locked in San at odd angles as their knots formed and held them there. Yunho sucked in a breath, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes as Hwa looked around.

“We really didn’t think that through.”

San, somehow still conscious in all this, laughed wetly. “Doesn’t everyone dream about be stuck between two men?”

Hwa whined, but gave him a peck on the lips only to wince at the movement. Their door burst open, worried voices flooding the entryway until the group of unwelcomed visitors halted in their tracks. Their elderly neighbor from across the hall had led the group of officers and paramedics, and she stood with her mouth agape.

“Would you like a cake this time?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (sidebar: San does get pregnant uwu they're twins~)
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/discountghosts) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/remeremerem)


End file.
